The weeping castle
by redwindstorm
Summary: somethig strange is going on, people are loseing themselves, a vilage forced to abandon their home. Can Robin figure out whats going one before he to loses himself? Please comment let me know how I'm doing.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder rolled thought the hills was able to be heard from miles around. The lightning flashed a bright neon white over the lone hill surrounded by dry barren waste land. On the hill lit only by the lightning that contently flashed stood a lone castle simple, yet still grand. The castle was covered in ivy and moss making the castle look more like it was grown instead of built. Just below the hill with the castle stood a village, unlike the castle this village had no trace of green every plant that was there was brown and dead.

Despite the consent storm clouds not a single drop of rain ever hit the ground anywhere but the castle its self, leaving the ground for countless miles around dry and barren. The village had long since been abandon the day the castle appeared. No one knew when or how the castle got there only that once it appeared the rain stopped falling, the animals that had one lived there were lean and strong always had enough to meat.

The crops that grew in the once fertile soil were also strong and produces more then enough to last through the winter. Once the castle appear the animals disappeared and all the crops died, forcing all the villagers to move countless miles away. The closest village was just on the one the outskirts of the waste land was filled with the descends of those who fled the village in the wasteland. The founders named the village Hope, because the new village held the hope for survival.

The locals called the castle "The Weeping Castle" due to the fact that when the rain fell the castle looked like it was weeping. None of the locals dared to enter the wastelands, and they warn all who wish to visit the castle away. All who enter have one of two fates they are either never heard from again or are returned to the village. Those who do return are never the same, they stare blankly at all who approach them, they do not eat they do not eat drink or sleep. They receive all that their body needs to live through an IV. Those who are returned are always found just out side the village and always the day the full moon waned. The nickname for those who had been returned was "The Wasteland's Living Dead" due to the fact that they still lived but they were some how dead inside.

Countless doctors had come and gone from the village even helped to build a hospital just out side outside of town called "The Hospital of the Living Dead" but even they could not find out what was wrong with those who had returned, but they all came to the same conclusion, something seemed to be missing from each once of them. Every victim of the wasteland looked dull their skin was gray like they had died, eyes that were a very dull almost white no matter how dark their eyes had been before. The only thing that had remains the same was the hair. It remained the same shade and brightness as it had been the day they went into the wasteland.

The villagers since the day there village was founded had prayed to the gods for some kind of sign that would allow them to return to the home land they were forced to abandon and for help for the ones that the wasteland had returned.

One day as the many volunteers that worked in the hospital helping to care for those who lived, suddenly one of them turned to face her. The movement was so sudden that the young lady who was working there jumped before she look at the patient. If the sudden movement wasn't enough to scare her all of a sudden the woman spoke.

"The, the one with the power to destroy the castle is coming." Was all she said before she returned to starring blankly at the wall in front of her. The young girl quickly turned around and ran down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the morning birds began to chirp as the sunrise turned the sky into shades of pinks and yellows as it rose over the horizon. The thick canopy of the evergreens, oaks, maples, and aspen trees aloud very little light through there leaves keeping the forest floor bathed in shadows. Sitting under one of the many oak trees sleeping curled up was a brilliant red fox nestled between the roots of the ancient tree. The smell of dew damp earth and leaves and the soft rustle of fallen leaves slowly caused the fox the stir. Slowly deep emerald eyes began to open. 'looks like is morning already' the fox thought as he began to stretch. 'and it looks like I fell asleep outside again. Mother is going to kill me once she done scolding me' he thought with a sigh as he shook the dew from his flaming fur. By the time he had finished shaking where a fox once was now stood a young man, his eyes were emerald green and his hair was brilliant red and cut short. He wore a forest green shirt and pants to match, nestled next to the roots of the oak was a double recurve bow that was strung and next to that in a black leather quiver were several tawny feathered arrows.

The young man had been out hunting deep in the Summer woods where very little of the Sidhe dared to go. With a brilliant flash of reddish green light the young man grabbed his bow and quiver and turned into a raven that had a green shimmer to his feathers. He circled his makeshift camp making sure nothing got left behind before he flew off to the north and back home. The flight lasted about half hour before he saw the golden oak and stone palace that he calls home the now fully risen sun was giving it a warm and inviting glow, and standing in the courtyard her raven hair was done up is such a way that you would never guess it true length.

"Robin my son, you slept out side again didn't you." Her pale green eye shined with a amusement as she attempted to scold her wayward son.

"Yes mother I did but its not like last time. It was too dark for me to see no matter what I shifted into." Robin replied as soon as he shift back into his elvish form. Now that he had landed he could tell that his mother was more amused then angry. The two of them walked back inside talking about the hunt he had left on the night before. His mother made a quick gesture dismissing him up to his room to get cleaned up and changed into clean clothing. Just as he had finished getting cleaned up and had just pulled his shirt down over his face suddenly his room vanished and was replaced by what looked like a hospital room. Each bed held what looked like a corps their hair looked abnormally bright even some of the ones with dark brown and black hair.

"Ok this is very strange yet I feel like I have seen something like this before… hold on first off am I really here or is Feairy trying to tell me something?" Robin said to himself as he slowly turned around to take in his surrounding just incase this was only a vision. By the time he made a complete turn the room faded away. "looks like I have a quest…lucky me." He said bitterly as he finished dressing before headed out to find his mother and explain what was going on and find out if she had any information about what he saw. Robin had never been on a quest like this before for the looks of the bodies in the beds it looked as though he was going somewhere in the human world. Now the human world was a world that most fea avoided at all cost but it would seem that there was something in that village something that he not only saw but felt. No matter what happen he had to go and nothing was going to stop him.


End file.
